Novia de alquiler
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: Me metí en esto gracias a mi mejor amigo, en su momento no pude negarme, y después no quise hacerlo, la verdad fue mas fructífero de lo que imaginaba. Hasta que llegó a mí un cliente que no esperaba, nada podía salir mal, era solo un negocio, ¿no?. Ahora tres meses después, no puedo dejar de llorar y recriminarme por mi estupidez. (Two shot, UA)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de M.K**

**Solo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

.

.

_Two shot_

.

.

**Novia de alquiler**

.

.

**Sakura**

Mis cuotas son bastante económicas, considerando lo que hago, se podría decir que el precio es más que justo, además, es una especie de servicio a la comunidad. Sin alardear, gracias a mí, el porcentaje de reconciliaciones ha aumentado un 60 por ciento, todo en tan solo un lapso de tres meses.

Aunque siendo honestos, debo reconocer que este nunca fue mi plan de vida, salir con chicos solo para que ellos puedan darles celos a sus exnovias, me causaba algo de vergüenza –en un principio–, digo, ¿Quién va a querer convertirse en la roba novios más famosa de la universidad?, obviamente nadie, al menos nadie con una pizca de decencia. Repito, nunca estuvo en mis aspiraciones hacer lo que hago, simplemente sucedió, acudió a mí la oportunidad, y yo, como buena chica necesitada en esta escuela de niños ricos, la aproveché.

–Vaya Sakura-chan, tu cuenta esta mas llena de ceros que los fondos para la vejez del abuelo Jiraiya –bromeó el tonto rubio llegando a mi lado.

Cerré de golpe mi laptop nueva y lancé un suspiro, Naruto siempre con sus exageraciones, como dije antes, por supuesto que me va bien, pero de eso a ser el rico Mc Pato había mucha distancia.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece Naruto? –pregunté dándole un sorbo a mi frapuccino. El calor es insoportable, es un verdadero milagro no estar sudando como un cerdo, tal vez se debía a mi nuevo desodorante, el cual me costó un ojo de la cara, pero gracias a mis ingresos, puedo permitirme esos caprichos.

–Simplemente te vi y quería saludarte –se sentó de lo más confianzudo en mi mesa.

–Pues deberías tener precaución, si Hinata te ve, no quiero ni pensar que parte de tu cuerpo podría salir perjudicada –advertí recordando aquel suceso.

Naruto fue mi primer cliente, mi amigo de toda la vida, al cual jamás he visto o veré con deseo –gracias a Kami–, llegó a mí un día con un asunto de "vital importancia". Su dulce y tierna novia, Hinata Hyuga, acababa de ponerle el cuerno con uno de sus amigos cercanos, Kiba Inuzuka.

Por supuesto esa tontería solo el hueco del rubio la creía, aquella chica babeaba por él, vamos, ni siquiera era capaz de virar los ojos a otro lado cuando lo tenía en frente. Aun así, el paranoico celópata de Namikaze, estaba aquella noche en mi departamento, amenazando con lanzarse de mi balcón –en el segundo piso–, porque no soportaba el engaño.

Esa noche yo tenía bastantes preocupaciones, así que solo lo dejé liberar su drama y después le preparé algo de cenar. Cuando su ideación suicida evolucionó a una desesperada sed de venganza, no me quedó de otra más que prestarle atención y tratar de persuadirlo.

–Naruto, ¿eres idiota, o solo un hombre con una fuente de imaginación inagotable?. Esa niña esta que se corta las venas si tú se lo pides, es más, creo que hasta estaría dispuesta a desollarse para confeccionarte un abrigo con su piel si tu tuvieras frío –le mencioné intentando reparar mi viejo celular.

Él me observó sin intención de creerme una sola palabra, ¿Por qué serán así los hombres?, cuando una maldita idea les ronda por la cabeza, por muy estúpida o increíble que parezca, ellos no aceptan su error.

– ¡Si cómo no!, si eso fuera, no la hubiera encontrado abrazada de ese degenerado cara de perro –por primera vez mi amigo lucía verdaderamente enfadado.

–Mn, tal vez lo estaba felicitando por su cumpleaños –respondí todavía metida en lo que hacía, pegaba con cinta adhesiva la tapa donde se colocaba la batería.

–Su cumpleaños ya pasó –rebatió sintiéndose ganador.

–Mn, entonces lo felicitó por aprobar un examen, o por pasar una materia, ¿Qué diablos sé yo?, un abrazo se da por muchos motivos, tal vez hasta le estaba dando un pésame –continuaba luchando por dejar acomodada la tapa.

– ¿Sakura-chan que rayos haces? –se sentó frente a mí en la pequeña mesita y me quitó el aparato de entre las manos.

– ¿Qué más?, arreglando mi móvil, trae acá –volví a arrebatárselo.

–No sé por qué no te compras otro –suspiró retomando su agonía–, como te decía, sé diferenciar entre un abrazo de amor y uno de amistad, y ese no era un abrazo de amistad Sakura-chan.

–Si tuviera para comprarlo, créeme que no estaría luchando contra este armatoste. En cuanto a lo otro, Naruto, no sabes ni distinguir el guinda del rojo, así que no te creas el magnífico observador, solo son ideas, admite que eres un celoso y déjate de tragedias –por fin dejé listo mi celular y me volví hacia él.

–Por supuesto que no, Hinata pagará caro, le voy a hacer exactamente lo mismo, ya verás, cuando me vea con otra se querrá morir, justo como yo en este momento –juró ofendido.

– ¿Ah sí?, ¿y quién será el reemplazo? –pregunté por seguirle el juego, si Hinata era una tonta enamorada del rubio, Naruto no se quedaba atrás, la adoraba, obviamente no se atrevería a hacer lo que decía.

– ¿Quién más?, pues tu Sakura-chan, no conozco mejor candidata, eres bonita, inteligente, además no tendré que darte ilusiones, de sobra sabes que no siento más que amistad por ti, pero eso servirá para poner loca de ira a Hinata –se enorgullecía de su brillante idea.

Mi reacción en un principio fue mandarlo hasta China de una patada, pero luego pensé que Naruto con todo y sus defectos, era mi único amigo, y la opción de quedarme sin su irritante compañía me detuvo de matarlo.

–Por supuesto que no –le desinflé sus necias ambiciones.

–Pero… ¡Sakura-chan, por favor! –chilló aniñadamente.

–Dije que no Naruto, no me convencerás.

–Anda, te recompensaré, pídeme lo que sea, es más, te regalaré un nuevo celular, uno moderno y sin límite de crédito –ofreció tentándome de inmediato, como una escurridiza y malvada serpiente siseando a mi lado para morder la fruta prohibida.

– ¿Un nuevo celular? –alcé la ceja, ¿realmente lo estaba considerando?, pero claro que sí.

No soy una puritana, está bien que trato de hacer siempre el bien, intentando crear un mundo mejor para las generaciones del futuro, nunca tiro basura, no desperdicio el agua, incluso hasta alimento animales callejeros. Por aceptar un celular –el cual necesitaba desde hace más de dos años– no me convertiría en Satanás, además era un favor para Naruto, mi gran amigo del alma.

–Nuevísimo, el modelo que quieras –repitió la oferta y no pude hacer más que asentir.

No necesito decirles en que terminó aquello, comencé a "salir" con Naruto, la Universidad entera esparcía el chisme, no tardó mucho para que una ofendida peli azul nos confrontara vuelta una furia. Esa vez yo salí ilesa de milagro, ya que toda la rabia y decepción de la chica de ojos grises, fue descargada en su totalidad hacia el bobo de mi amigo, casi le revienta los testículos de un rodillazo, y no era para menos. Si alguien me llamara _mentirosa hiena pasea perros_ –haciendo alusión a que lo engañaba con Kiba–, yo también le reventaría las gónadas.

En fin, después de ver que casi dejaba a Naruto eunuco, la chica le pidió disculpas y le aclaró por todos los medios posibles, que ella jamás lo engañaría porque lo amaba, hasta el propio Kiba dio la cara y explicó el embrollo. "_Hinata me abrazó porque uno de los hijos de Akamaru murió atropellado",_ se disculpaba el chico haciendo una mueca compungida.

Todos felices y contentos, me había reído yo satisfecha, Naruto y Hinata retomaban su idilio, Kiba su honra de buen amigo, y yo tenía celular nuevo, con más funciones que mi propia computadora de escritorio, la cual parecía de bulbos, y el único programa que le funcionaba era el Word.

Fue así como inicié mi profesión, a ese noviazgo falso, le siguieron varios, todos recomendados por mi bocón amigo Naruto Namikaze. Quien se encargó de hacerme propaganda con cada varón despechado y necesitado de desquite.

Varios nombres pertenecían a mi cartera de clientes, Gaara Sabaku No, Sasori Akasuna No, Sai Hirazawa, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, incluso hasta mi profesor de Literatura, Kakashi Hatake. Mi popularidad con los hombres creció tanto, como el desprecio de las mujeres hacia mí, pero eso no me importaba. No después de cambiar mi computadora, comprarme ropa nueva, pagar mis deudas, no necesitar de una beca para permanecer en la escuela, y sí, hasta mi propio auto.

No me acostaba con ellos, jamás me enamoraba de ninguno, era un negocio, puro y crudo, ellos venían a mí con sus exigencias, yo les elaboraba un presupuesto según las necesidades, y ambos sellábamos el contrato con total madurez y compromiso.

– ¡Na!, Hinata sabe que la amo, además no me resistí a contarle como te convencí de salir conmigo, así que ya no desconfía de ti, descuida, no dirá nada –me explicó sonriente.

–Menos mal, no me gustaría que me apuñalaran por la espalda por tu causa –comencé a tomar mis cosas, era hora de mi clase de Anatomía.

–Oye Sakura-chan, aprovechando que te encontré de casualidad, necesito un favor…

–Ya decía yo, tanta amabilidad se debía a algo –guardé la laptop en mi bolso Prada y puse atención.

–Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Sasuke Uchiha? –su seriedad me tomó por sorpresa.

– ¿El Narciso versión oriental? –no pude detenerme de soltar el apodo que le guardaba a ese engreído.

Si bien Sasuke Uchiha en su vida me había hecho algo malo, tampoco era santo de mi devoción. Un hombre que se sabe apuesto, es la ruina de toda mujer, pero un hombre que se sabe un Dios, está más allá de todo, y así era Sasuke, simplemente me faltarían palabras para describirlo, tal nivel de hermosura no sería capaz de catalogarse o explicarse mediante cualquier pobre adjetivo de ningún diccionario.

–Si ese –Naruto dejó de reír después de unos minutos, sin duda le gustó mi sobrenombre para su amigo–. Bueno, pues qué bueno que sabes de quien se trata, Sakura, él necesita de tus servicios –me informó haciendo que me atragantara con lo que quedaba de mi frappé.

–Naruto, ¿quieres que me muera? –le grité todavía roja por la tos–, ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? –me recompuse mientras agitaba mi mano procurándome aire.

–Ninguna broma Sakura-chan, Sasuke quiere contratarte como su novia por algunos días –se acercó a mí susurrando como si me estuviera contando el secreto para la juventud eterna.

–Pero…si él no necesita hacer eso –concluí incrédula.

–Bueno, obvio no, pero piensa como yo y como el resto, no quiere involucrarse con alguna de sus locas admiradoras, según él, necesita darle celos a alguien y piensa que tú eres la opción perfecta.

Asentí satisfecha con la explicación, pero por supuesto, ninguno de mis pasados clientes había sido un adefesio, al contrario, parecían modelos. Claramente todos acudían a mí por la misma razón, yo sabía mi puesto, no me interesaba por ellos en un plano emocional sino profesional, Sasuke Uchiha quería aquello. Lo raro del asunto, es que él estuviera lo suficiente interesado en una mujer como para darle celos conmigo, Sasuke parecía indiferente y completamente distante con cualquier chica, ¿Quién sería su objetivo?, me sorprendí cuestionándome aquella duda.

–Ya veo, pues bien –suspiré como si me dirigiera a picar roca en alguna cárcel de las Islas Marías, no estaba particularmente emocionada, pero no podía declinar la oferta–, en vista de que no tengo un cliente en este momento, puedo darle cita –le informé a mi rubio amigo haciéndolo sonreír.

–Tú dime cuándo, dónde y a qué hora y yo se lo informaré –sacó su celular, para supongo, mandarle un mensaje.

–En mi departamento, hoy a las cinco, dile que sea puntual, tengo una sesión de yoga a las siete.

–No te preocupes Sakura-chan, ahí estará –se puso de pie animado y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

–Hmn, que hacerle, trabajo es trabajo –me paré también resignada.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Exactamente a las cinco de la tarde el llamado a mi puerta me volvía la piel de gallina. No creí ponerme tan nerviosa por la visita que acaba de llegar, pero lo estoy, es ridículo como mi cuerpo no me obedece, vaya, si hasta tengo miedo de ponerme a temblar frente a él.

–Buenas tardes –entró cuando me hice a un lado indicándole pasar.

–Buenas –no soné titubeante, al menos ya es un avance, es mas espectacular de lo que recordaba.

Su mirada escudriñando cada rincón de mi apartamento no es precisamente cómoda o educada, pero que se le va a hacer, todos los que me visitan hacen lo mismo, incluso a mí me parece todavía difícil de creer mi progreso.

Donde antes tenía un sillón de dos plazas algo destartalado e incómodo, ahora tengo un sofá de piel en color blanco; así mismo, mi antiguo televisor que solo mostraba la señal de dos canales, fue reemplazado por mi pantalla plana de cincuenta pulgadas; el tapete persa tan lustroso e impecablemente acomodado cubriendo lo que antes era un piso rayado y maltratado.

–Naruto mencionó que te interesan mis servicios –si quería terminar ese asunto rápido debía ir al grano.

–Sasuke Uchiha –se dio la vuelta ofreciéndome su mano.

–Lo sé, Sakura Haruno –estreché sin mucha fuerza y solté antes de que empezara a escuchar un coro de ángeles y sentir mariposas en el estómago.

–Hn, lo sé –sonrió perversamente, al menos esa impresión me dio, no me fio de esas muecas de galán.

–Bien, mi amigo me comentó que quieres darle celos a una chica, para empezar, ¿Cuántos días requieres de mí como novia? –me dirigí a mi habitación por lo que necesitaba.

–Aun no lo sé, los que sean necesarios para que ella me haga caso –soltó desinteresado.

Regresé de inmediato con un folder y pluma en mano, me dejé caer en el sillón y me acomodé mis lentes, necesitaba levantar el expediente de Sasuke.

– ¿Usas lentes? –parecía perturbado.

–No te preocupes, son para vista cansada, no es como si los trajera siempre, lo digo por si te da miedo que te tachen de andar con una nerd –expliqué cuando me vio como si el esclarecimiento fuera innecesario–.Oh, disculpa, raras veces tengo visita, siéntate por favor –lo invité señalándole una silla de mi nuevo antecomedor.

Se sentó a mi lado ignorando mi ademan y luego me miró con una intensidad impropia de la situación, lo dicho, estos tipos me ponen nerviosa.

–Ahm, bien, entonces es por tiempo indefinido –repetí señalando en las hojas que contenía el folder.

–Podría decirse –respondió tranquilo.

–Bueno, esta hoja es para ti –le pasé un documento con preguntas personales.

Arqueó una ceja y me observó bastante confundido, parecía no captar el propósito de aquel papel.

–Mediante esas preguntas me será más fácil saber de ti –argumenté rápidamente.

–Nombre completo, edad, carrera que curso en la universidad, número de teléfono y celular, nombre de mis padres, si tengo hermanos cuántos y cómo se llaman, el nombre de mi mascota si es que tengo, animales que me gustan, mis amigos más cercanos, mencionar al menos a tres exnovias, pasatiempos, color favorito, comida preferida, tengo o he tenido alguna enfermedad que requiera medicación o supervisión de un adulto –entre mas leía más se descomponía su rostro, yo no podía dejar de verlo, estaba bastante entretenida con su cara–, alergias, problemas de temperamento sí o no, música que escucho, prefiero la montaña o la playa, de qué lado de la cama duermo, que apodo prefiero… –apretó los labios con aversión – amor, nene, cariñito, chiquito, bebé… –esa fue la mejor, su ceño estaba más fruncido que el de un hombre de ochenta años–. ¿Para que necesitas saber todo esto?

–Simple, para ser la mejor novia, parte fundamental de crear una buena fachada es conocernos bien, te imaginas que me pregunten cuántos años tienes y yo me quede con la mente en blanco.

–Eso lo entiendo, pero lo demás es excesivo.

–No lo creo, además es mejor prevenir, nunca se sabe que situaciones debamos enfrentar, prefiero estar preparada –zanjé el tema sin darle más pie a que se siga quejando.

–Eres molesta –susurró comenzando a llenar la hoja después de arrebatarme la pluma.

Lo hizo tan rápido que me sorprendió, me la pasó de nuevo cuando terminó y la puse en un lado, debía continuar con los trámites.

–Ahora, dejaremos claros los limites dentro de la relación –señalé sacando otro formato–. Como novios, tendré muchas obligaciones para contigo, rellenaré las que sientas que son necesarias en nuestro acuerdo. Empezamos: ¿querrás que te tome o tomarme de la mano? –lo observé brevemente y él asintió, taché la opción y pasé a la siguiente–, ¿querrás que nos demos besos en cualquier zona pública, o solo frente a la chica en cuestión?

–Frente a todos, si solo lo hacemos cuando nos vea, podría sospechar –me asombré ante su nueva fase cooperativa.

–Bien –volví a tachar el apartado.

–Esos besos que mencionas…

– ¿Ah? –alcé la cabeza y lo miré fijamente.

– ¿Qué tan reales serán? –soltó serio.

–Oh, no te preocupes, serán actuados, obviamente no pienso darte besos reales –sonreí para que se relajara.

–Necesito que luzcan reales –demandó preocupado.

–Te refieres a…besos… ¿franceses? –¿Por qué me escuché tan espantada?

–Exacto –no parecía bromear.

–Esos son más caros –traté de hacerlo desistir.

–No importa, pagaré lo que sea, dame todos los servicios –se levantaba del sillón.

–Pero, es que hay más cosas que discutir. Por ejemplo, ¿qué horas del día prefieres que nos veamos y aparentemos?

– ¿No fui claro?, cuando dije todos los servicios, me refería a que quiero todo lo que la hoja contenga –señaló con su cabeza mis piernas, en donde reposaba el papel–. Abrazos, conversaciones, salidas al cine, a clubes nocturnos, todo lo que indique que somos una pareja, después de todo, ella frecuenta los mismos lugares que yo.

–Bien, ya entendí, todo el paquete. OK, solo una aclaración, en lo de los besos puedo ceder, pero respecto al sexo, ese es un aspecto que no manejo, solo lo digo por si acaso, no es que crea que eso es lo que buscas –rayos, ahora balbuceaba, debía terminar esta cita cuanto antes–, ¿estás de acuerdo?

–Supongo –su tono de aburrición me indicó que la idea de que tuviéramos relaciones jamás le pasó por la cabeza, ¡genial!, ahora me arden las mejillas por haberlo mencionado.

–Una última cosa, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?

– ¿Cuál chica? –al parecer le urgía dar por terminada la entrevista, ya que divisaba la salida como si fuera claustrofóbico a punto de un ataque de ansiedad.

–Pues a la que le daremos celos, necesito saber quién es para enfocarme en actuar frente a ella –¿acaso no era obvio?, traté de no desesperarme.

–Ah. Si, ella es… –se lo estaba pensando demasiado–. Karin, Karin Uzumaki –respondió orgulloso de haber recordado el nombre.

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi rostro de suspicacia, el cual no era para menos, digo, ¿Quién diablos se tarda más de cinco minutos en recordar el nombre de la chica que le gusta?

– ¿La prima de Naruto? –hice una mueca despectiva.

No soy de meterme en la vida de mis clientes, por mí, ellos pueden amar a una escoba con patas si eso los hace felices, pero la respuesta de Sasuke seguía sin cuadrarme. Para empezar, Karin Uzumaki era bonita, pero no una reina, tenía lo suyo, aunque miles de chicas en la universidad tenían más que ella; continuando, según recuerdo, salía con el mismo chico desde hacía dos años, Suigetsu Hozuki, ¿acaso Sasuke llevaba amándola secretamente tanto tiempo?; para finalizar, la actitud de Sasuke me ponía en alerta, no creía que estuviera diciendo la verdad, aunque sus palabras eran serias, sus ojos no lucían muy interesados en ella.

–La misma. ¿Entonces es todo o necesitas más? –creo que se dio cuenta de mi análisis, porque me habló impaciente e irritado.

–Es todo, en cuanto a mis honorarios deben ser semanales, siempre pido un adelanto, pero por ser amigo de Naruto esta vez no es necesario –me puse de pie para acompañarlo a la puerta–. Ten, estas son unas sugerencias y las cláusulas que necesitas saber, además de mis números para que me localices –le di el último formato.

Asintió tomando la hoja y doblándola, la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y salió del apartamento. Recordando que siempre me entretenía con la hoja de preguntas dirigidas a mis clientes, regresé de inmediato al sillón y tomé el papel, ¿qué podía hacer?, sentía gran curiosidad por las respuestas de Sasuke.

Pasé de largo su nombre, su edad y la carrera, esos ya los conocía. Saqué rápidamente mi celular y guardé su número en la memoria, luego aprendí fácilmente el nombre de sus padres y su hermano.

–Mn, no tiene mascotas…no le gustan los animales, pero de tener uno sería un gato…Naruto y Juugo amigos más cercanos…ex novias, Pan, Rei y Misa, ésta última hace más de un año –solté una carcajada de incredulidad–, le gusta leer y el fútbol…color negro...cualquier comida que tenga tomates…ninguna enfermedad, soy muy sano –ahora resulta que es el señor salud.

Al leer la siguiente respuesta sentí las mejillas arder al punto de querer meter la cara en hielo, **"alergia a tu perfume, es empalagoso, CAMBIALO"**, _CAMBIALO…CAMBIALO…CAMBIALO_, leí y releí más de cinco veces, ¿¡Qué rayos!?, ¿cómo se le ocurre decirme algo así?, mi Chanel no.5 es todo menos empalagoso, ¡arghh!, quería arrancarle cada hebra de su arrogante cabeza, pero si piensa que lo obedeceré, se equivoca, tendrá que aguantarse mi aroma. _Él es el cliente, y el cliente, siempre tiene la razón_, me punzó una voz interna.

Ciertamente debía complacerlo, para eso pagan, y por eso cobro tanto, por hacer cosas que nadie más haría, además, no tengo porque tomármelo personal, si, tal vez debió decirlo con más tacto, pero no creo que sea para tanto, dudo que Sasuke haya tenido la intención de ser insultante. Respiré hondo y me decidí, dejaría de usar mi perfume al menos por un tiempo, me relajé continuando con la lectura.

Un tic en mi ojo comenzó al leer otra de sus respuestas, **"¿mi temperamento?, para mí no es un problema, pero para los demás al parecer sí. De cualquier forma no creo que te pese, para eso te pagaré bien, ¿no?"**. Decidí no enervarme nuevamente, proseguí con las demás preguntas… música favorita, mn, clásica y rock, vaya contraste.

–Montaña antes que playa, ¿por qué no me sorprendo? –miré el reloj de mi móvil, alcanzaba a terminar de leer antes de irme–, lado de la cama…cuando duermo solo, el derecho, acompañado no duer-… –sentí mucha sed de repente, vaya que este hombre es extraño, ¿a mí que me importa lo que haga en sus noches de pasión?. Finalmente llegué a la última respuesta, la que más me interesaba–, solo llámame Sasuke.

Obvio, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera llamarlo de otro modo, no imagino saliendo de mis labios bebé o corazoncito. Dejé la hoja en el folder y recordé algo que me hizo estremecerme, él quería todo el paquete, es algo bueno, visto desde el punto en el que gano mucho más, pero…saber que tengo que besarlo, no sé por qué, pero empieza a asustarme. Borré esas preocupaciones de mi mente, lo más probable es que cuando se llegue el momento, al estar tan metida en mi papel, no me importará. Me puse de pie y tomé mis cosas, era momento de despejarme haciendo yoga.

...

...

* * *

...

...

La hora de la verdad, lo divisé desde el inicio del pasillo, él estaba de pie conversando con unos chicos, aunque su postura solo era de oyente, ya que no lo vi mover los labios para decir palabra. Caminé nerviosa, ¿Por qué?, pues fácil, me había despertado esta mañana con un mensaje suyo, el cual no hizo más que aumentar mis reservas para con este hombre.

"**Necesito que me busques a eso de las diez de la mañana, es la hora a la que suelo ver a Karin, quiero presentártela, será la prueba de fuego, vístete llamativa, así dejaremos claro por qué eres mi novia". **

Después de leer aquella orden, borré el mensaje, ¿acaso piensa que no sé hacer mi trabajo?, no por nada he logrado todo lo que tengo, si fuera mala en actuar, nadie me contrataría.

Llegué hasta ellos, para todos fue una sorpresa cuando él giró sus pozos oscuros hacia mi figura y sonrió, diablos, si hasta yo misma no podía creérmelo, él actuaba mejor que yo. Se separó y acudió a mi alcance, acercó su nariz a mi cuello y yo me removí, aspiró disfrutando de mi olor.

–Así me gusta –soltó provocando que me estallará el rostro de vergüenza.

Por supuesto se refería a que le hice caso y no me rocié –el empalagoso según él– perfume. Sonreí en respuesta queriendo más bien golpearlo, noté como una peliroja de lentes se aproximaba detrás de él, venía con su novio, un chico juguetón de ojos violáceos. Cuando repararon en nosotros sus rostros lucían asombrados, Sasuke seguía muy cerca de mí.

– ¡Ey Sasuke! –se pararon justo a nuestro lado.

Mi cliente me tomó por la cintura y yo sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, ellos no perdieron detalle del abrazo posesivo y delatador de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué hay? –respondió escueto al chico.

–Nada interesante, no nos presentas a… –dejó incompleta la frase, seguramente para presionar la revelación de mi posición en la vida del azabache.

–Mi novia, Sakura es mi novia –aclaró suficiente.

– ¿Tu novia?, ¡vaya!, pues que sorpresa, es muy linda, ¿verdad Suigetsu? –Karin realmente lucía emocionada por Sasuke, creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Normalmente mis noviazgos ficticios duran dos, tres semanas, a lo mucho un mes, esto debido a que las chicas a las que mis clientes quieren dar celos, están interesadas en ellos, pero esta vez, me pareció que no era así, Karin irradiaba entusiasmo de que Sasuke estuviera conmigo. Es más, casi presentía que era indiferente al encanto del azabache que me abrazaba, se veía de lo más enamorada de su novio.

–Claro, obvio digna de ti –aportó el otro con confianza, ¿era yo, o esos tres asemejaban a un trío de amigos muy unidos?

–Hn –sonrió nuevamente.

La conversación de ellos continuó pasando a otros temas, yo solo me mantuve cerca de Sasuke, aunque tampoco pude haberme alejado, él no me soltó en ningún minuto. De vez en vez me pedían mi opinión y yo respondía interesada y amable, como buena novia, daba la imagen de estar disfrutando de la compañía.

Nos despedimos de la pareja cuando Sasuke argumentó que iríamos a desayunar a su departamento, no faltaron las indirectas del burlón del oji violeta, insinuando que corríamos para ir a tener sexo, lo cual casi hizo que yo perdiera un poco mi papel, pero pude recomponerme.

–Hmp, claro, empezaremos por el postre para pasar al plato fuerte, ¿cierto Sakura? –me lanzó una mirada tan intensa que me quedé en shock, asentí levemente y dejé que me condujera a la salida.

– ¿Era necesario remarcar eso? –me alejé cuando comprobé que nadie nos miraba.

–Tenía que quedar claro –se alzó de hombros desentendido.

–Bien, ¿quedaste satisfecho con mi comportamiento? –me recordé mi póliza de total satisfacción, si el cliente no estaba conforme no le cobraba nada.

–Sí, pero a la próxima quiero que seas más cariñosa –exigió sin parecer severo.

–Como tú digas, seré miel sobre hojuelas –prometí segura.

...

...

* * *

...

...

¡Bastardo arrogante!, salí a prisa de la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta a la que acudimos como pareja. ¿¡Para qué diablos me quería cariñosa si cuando lo hice me trató como basura!?, me cuestioné llena de ira.

Llegamos pasadas las nueve, la reunión era en la residencia de Karin, me esmeré en verme de lo mejor, ese fue su requerimiento. Todos nos veían admirados, Sasuke estaba satisfecho, hasta ese momento las cosas iban muy bien.

Cuando me tomé la molestia de abrazarlo y darle un sorpresivo beso frente a sus amigos –entre ellos Karin, su novio y hasta Naruto–, él me apartó como si le repugnara, mencionó un **"no seas fastidiosa"** , y se giró para seguir conversando con la peliroja, esta le sugirió no ser tan agresivo conmigo, y él simplemente se alzó de hombros. La mirada de compasión que me dedicaron dolió más que los insultos y comentarios de las chicas de la universidad, esas que tanto me acosaban por ser una quita novios. Sin decir una sola palabra me abrí paso hacia afuera, tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, golpearlo por ser un desgraciado insensible.

Teníamos actuando casi una semana, en ese tiempo pude acomodarme a las exigencias de Sasuke, mismas para las cuales no tenía una sola queja, como mi cliente, yo me debía completamente a sus demandas. Dejaba que me acompañara a mis clases, comíamos juntos, siempre sonriente, siempre desviviéndome para que él lograra su objetivo de atraer con celos a Karin, pero esta noche, simplemente no lo pude soportar y corrí.

Si me reclamaba no me importaba, total, ni siquiera me había dado el primer pago, así que desharía el contrato y lo mandaría al demonio, aunque eso me trajera serias repercusiones, seguro cuando los otros se enteraran, verían que ya no soy tan profesional como presumo.

Comencé el camino a casa por la solitaria calle, para colmo me fui con él, mi auto estaba en el estacionamiento de mi edificio, debía buscar un maldito taxi, la verdad dudaba encontrarlo. Avancé dos casas y sentí una mano en mi brazo, giré asustada para encontrarme con su mirada.

– ¿A dónde se supone que vas?, la noche no ha terminado –hablaba tranquilamente.

–A mi casa, es más que obvio que aquí mi presencia te molesta –me solté de su agarre y resentí el jalón, ya que él me apretaba fuerte.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¿por qué me contestas así, se te olvida que soy tu cliente? –sentí que se hallaba ofendido.

–Mira, se supone que actúo como tu novia, no como una esclava, para continuar, te veías mejor sin mí. No sé para qué rayos me exiges ser cariñosa, si cuando lo hago me insultas –contraataqué brava.

–No te insulté –negó distraído–, además, estaba calculado, sabía que te molestaría, así todos pensarían que teníamos una pelea –explicó por fin respirando hondo.

– ¿Una pelea? –pregunté atontada.

–No podemos ser la pareja perfecta Sakura, las cosas no siempre pueden marchar tan bien. Es más probable que sospechen si todo entre nosotros es pura felicidad.

– ¿Y qué?, ¿no pudiste decírmelo? –controlé mi carácter para no voltearle el rostro de un puñetazo.

–Me pareció mejor improvisar, además funcionó, creo que Karin ya está más interesada en mí, conversamos mucho –sonrió animado.

No es que hubiera olvidado lo que él sentía por ella, o cual era el verdadero propósito detrás de nuestra relación, pero escuchar el nombre de esa mujer, me afectó a un punto tal que me aterré. ¿Por qué verlo sonriendo por eso me hizo un hueco en el pecho?, Sasuke era un cliente más, ¿no?, pero por supuesto, él es solo otro chico de mi lista de clientes, me convencí a la vez que asentía en aprobación, desapareciendo mi enojo.

–Ahora, para hacer nuestra reconciliación creíble –se acercó dos pasos quedando casi adherido a mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios calientes en mi boca, el beso parecía no ser más que una escena de novela, porque conservábamos nuestras lenguas en su sitio, hasta ahí íbamos bien, pero luego él me tomó por la cintura y me desarmé, no supe en que momento nuestros alientos se mezclaron volviéndose uno. Danzando al mismo ritmo primero acompasado y luego salvaje, me estremecí. Casi quise soltar el llanto al chocar contra la fría realidad, no, Sasuke no solo era un cliente, él me gustaba, estaba enamorándome de él.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Tres meses, ¡whao!, ese era un récord imposible de superarse, después de aquella discusión supuestamente falsa a los ojos de Sasuke, no tuvimos problemas. De hecho, la relación era como un cuento de hadas, suena cursi y ridículo, ya que Sasuke no es precisamente un príncipe tierno y afeminado, pero así era, esta farsa se volvía más real de lo que yo podía soportar.

Pasábamos horas charlando, ya sea en persona o por teléfono, y aunque la conversación se centraba principalmente en cómo llamar la atención de Karin para que le hiciera caso, a mí me encantaba escuchar su voz, me encantaba a la vez que me mortificaba. Me repetía diariamente que mi enamoramiento por él, no era más que un cariño especial por llevar tanto tiempo juntos. Cuando íbamos al cine y entrabamos a ver esas películas de horror, donde terminaba abrazándolo fuertemente, me gritaba que él estaba siendo buen amigo y educado al apretarme contra sí para calmarme. Pero sobre todo, definitivamente las lágrimas que lloraba a diario sobre mi almohada, no eran porque él no me correspondía, eran solo por algún problema hormonal, me consolaba.

Bufé exasperada, la situación era insostenible, debía hablar con él, al parecer las cosas no iban a llegar a nada más, y era injusto seguirle cobrando cuando el objetivo estaba a miles de kilómetros de alcanzarse –aunque no es como si yo usara o aprovechara ese dinero, la verdad lo recibía solo para no delatarme ante él–. Me removí ansiosa en el sofá, me urgía terminar con esto, sabía que sería duro, porque en el fondo de mi corazón anhelaba su compañía, aunque esto solo fuera una mentira, pero también, mi alma no podía soportar más, era necesario dar por concluido el acuerdo antes de que terminara completamente rota.

El timbre sonó, él pasaría por mí para asistir a otra de las reuniones con sus amigos, me paré perezosa y me alisé el vestido. Última vez que lo acompañaría, cuando volviéramos de la fiesta, todo terminaría, me prometí con resolución.

…

No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, él me llamo hermosa cuando me vio, y eso, me tenía bastante contenta. El camino se me antojó corto, pero siempre que hablaba con él, el tiempo perdía sentido, solía enfrascarme en nuestro mundo con tanta facilidad que me impresionaba.

…

El ambiente se congeló, al menos para mí. Giré en seguida y descubrí el rostro de Sasuke, se apreciaba tranquilo, pero por lo que yo sabía y los demás no, supuse que por dentro sufría. Karin y Suigetsu acababan de anunciar su compromiso, dentro de seis meses estarían casados. Recibieron la felicitación de todos, incluido Sasuke, quien permaneció abrazando a la peliroja por largo rato, supuse que era la despedida final, se estaba dando por vencido, y con justa razón.

Lo tomé de la mano y caminamos a una de las habitaciones, necesitaba reconfortarlo, me dolía saber que él resistía aquel sufrimiento en silencio. Al cerrar la puerta lo abracé sin esperar más, fui todo lo sincera que pude, sin tratar de mostrar lástima, solo consuelo, aquel consuelo y paz que mi amor pudieran darle.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunté arrepintiéndome al ver que él se giraba dándome la espalda.

–Estoy bien –intentó mentirme.

–Sasuke yo…quiero apoyarte, dime que hago para que te sientas mejor –me acerqué pasándole una mano por su hombro.

– ¿En serio, harías lo que te pidiera? –giró asombrándome al ver lo brillante de sus ojos.

–Lo que sea… –aseveré con seguridad.

–Entonces…déjame hacerte el amor –completó directo.

–Pero… –retrocedí titubeante ante la turbación de su mirada.

–Quiero estar contigo, solo así me sentiré mejor –me atrapó en sus brazos.

–Está bien Sasuke, si es lo que quieres…eso te daré –comenzó a besarme impaciente.

No era lo más indicado, él se acostaba conmigo por despecho, aun así, en mi mente me convencí de que lo haría con gusto, porque aunque en ese momento Sasuke estuviera resentido y dolido por lo de Karin, yo lo amaba, y con mi amor podría al menos darle un respiro, hacerlo sentir querido, deseado, se olvidaría de su tristeza en mis brazos.

Le di todo de mí, y él lo tomó, sin reparaciones me entregué como nunca, mostrándole lo que para mí significaba, y rogando para que él me correspondiera aunque fuera una ínfima parte. Fue tierno, apasionado, mi cabeza dejó de pensar y solo pude concentrarme en abandonarme al placer y al amor, un amor unilateral, pero al fin y al cabo tan profundo e infinito, que alcanzaba para los dos.

…

Al despertar estaba sola, me preocupé, aunque solo porque no sabía si Sasuke se encontraba bien o no. Me vestí rápidamente, todavía la ilusión enmarcando mis facciones. Bajé apresurada y lo busqué como loca, quedaba poca gente, pregunté a una chica de su carrera por él, ella me dijo que se encontraba en el jardín trasero.

Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos por la hiriente decepción que sentí en ese momento, él conversaba acaloradamente con Karin, no escuchaba que palabras intercambiaban, pero pude darme cuenta de toda su desesperación y rabia, ¿le estaba reclamando?, para hacerlo tenía que aceptar primero ante ella que la quería, ¿acababa entonces de confesarle que la amaba?, ¡después de haber estado conmigo, de entregarnos el uno al otro!, ¿él había corrido tras ella?, me quedé sin aire y sin fuerzas.

Mareada y avergonzada de mí misma por ser tan estúpida, lloré defraudada. Al ver como ella lo miraba con pena, un odio creció dentro de mí, un rencor hacia ella por herirlo, ¿era tan patética?, debería buscar mi propio bienestar y resarcir mi dignidad, ¿pero qué hacía?, seguía preocupándome por él. A punto estaba de ir y reclamarle a Karin por lastimarlo, por lastimarme a mí que lo amaba y me destruía verlo así. Entonces ella lo abrazó, y él le correspondió, mi mundo se hizo añicos, estaban tan cerca, más de lo que yo podría estar alguna vez con él, porque a ellos no los unía solo ese abrazo, los unía la comprensión y el amor que centellaba en sus ojos.

Lo comprendí, ella también le correspondía. Me di la vuelta y corrí a la casa, conseguí pasar desapercibida y salí por fin rumbo a la calle. El oxígeno no llegaba a mis pulmones, podía apreciar cómo me asfixiaba aun afuera. Continúe andando hasta perderme de vista, sonreí desgarrada, al menos no perdería mi fama, siempre lograba que mis clientes consiguieran a las chicas que querían, y Sasuke, no sería la excepción, desaparecí en la oscuridad, deseando dejar de existir.

.

.

.

.

**Salió de la nada, en un momento estoy disfrutando de un vídeo de música en you tube, y al otro ya estoy escribiendo. Terminó como no lo imaginaba, la idea era distinta en mi cabeza, pero las palabras salían solas y esto fue en lo que acabó, mas largo de lo que hubiera querido, de hecho preferí dejar para la otra parte algo que iba en esta.**

**Como leyeron, son solo dos capis, es la primera vez que escribo el relato en primera persona, utilizando obviamente la perspectiva de Sakura, en el próximo será la de Sasuke.**

**Ojala les haya parecido interesante, sé que tengo continuaciones pendientes, pero no me pude resistir a esta idea SasuSaku. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, de hecho ya saben que se los agradecería, me encanta leer sus opiniones =).**

**Cuídense mucho, me despido antes de que esto suba a siete mil palabras. Un abrazo, quieren la continuación?, si es así, ya nos leeremos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de M.K.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

.

.

**Novia de alquiler**

.

.

**Sasuke**

Regresé a la recamara antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta que salí, no quise dejarla sola, pero debía eliminar mi remordimiento, y después de conversar con Karin, sin duda logré calmarme.

–Necesitamos hablar –mi amiga me miró extrañada ante mi demandante tono.

Admito que no soy muy cortés y menos en situaciones de desesperación, pero sé que a Karin nunca le han afectado mis rudos modales, no por nada es mi mejor amiga. La arrastré por el brazo llevándola hacia afuera, Suigetsu me lanzó una mirada divertida, el mal nacido me lo había advertido: **no juegues con fuego Sasu, esa pelirosa te chamuscara.**

– ¿Qué te pasa?, te ves muy mal –señaló cruzándose de brazos.

–Tuve relaciones con Sakura –solté sin más preámbulo.

–Mn, bueno, son novios, creo que algo así es normal –rodó los ojos.

–Escucha, en este momento necesito tu consejo, así que no hagas un lio por lo que te contaré –tenía que asegurarme de que después de escucharme no me golpeara por idiota.

–Sasuke –advirtió poniéndose seria, lo dicho, me conoce mejor que nadie – ya habla de una vez, ¿Qué hiciste ahora pequeño canalla?

–Sakura…ella no es una novia normal –aunque le sostenía la mirada, debo aceptar que le temo un poco, el carácter de Karin es bastante fuerte–, la alquilé, le pago por salir conmigo –lancé de una vez por todas.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertada.

–Que quieres que te diga, ella me gustaba, Naruto me contó a que se dedicaba y…

– ¿Y? –me instó a proseguir.

–…y yo…decidí contratarla…

– ¡Para actuar como tu novia!, ¿Sasuke Uchiha en qué rayos estabas pensando?, tú no necesitas hacer esas estupideces –tal vez debí hablar con el dobe y no con Karin, ella quería golpearme.

Pero esa idea era aún más descabellada, Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sakura, si se entera que me aproveché de ella, bueno, ya puedo darme por cadáver.

–Pues yo…

–No, espera…sé que pensabas, no querías hacer el esfuerzo de conquistarla –dio en el clavo traspasándome con sus rojizos ojos–, ¡Sasuke! –ese fue un regaño, después se masajeó la sien suspirando profundamente–. Había escuchado rumores de que Sakura salía con hombres por dinero, pero jamás los creí. Ella parece una buena chica…

–Lo es, Sakura solo lo hace por negocio, tiene todo tan perfectamente calculado y planificado que me ha tomado tiempo lograr que se enamore de mí. Después de esta noche –suspiré recordando lo que acababa de pasar– sé que soy el único con el que ha traspasado la línea.

– ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –se calmó de nuevo, es una voluble, en un segundo pasa del frío al calor, pobre Suigetsu, que vida le espera.

–Para poder acercarme a solicitar sus servicios, tuve que decirle que quería darle celos a otra mujer… –Karin asentía concentrada en mis palabras–, me tomó por sorpresa, no tenia en mente ningún nombre, ¡diablos!, ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman mis compañeras de clases. Así que después de quebrarme la cabeza…le dije que la que me gustaba eras tú, ¿entiendes?, Sakura piensa que siento algo por ti, y cuando anunciaste tu compromiso, ella quiso consolarme.

–Idiota, está bien que soy tu amiga, pero hacer un enredo tal, además, ¿qué tal si Suigetsu escucha que supuestamente te gusto y piensa cosas que no son?

–No lo creo, él lo sabe, de hecho, me sugirió que me acercara más a ti para molestar a Sakura.

– ¡Ese cara de pez! –rugió con ira–, claro, entre hombres…

–El punto es que me siento culpable, aproveché que Sakura quería reconfortarme por mi supuesta tristeza para sugerirle tener relaciones, sé que debí controlarme, pero llevo tanto deseándola, aproveché que ella se puso a mi disposición, ¿comprendes ahora?

Su rostro pasó del enojo a la pena, odio que me mire así, no soy un maldito cachorro con una pata coja abandonado en la calle, pero entendí el mensaje cuando me abrazó, hice lo mismo, sé que después del gesto físico, vienen las palabras que realmente requiero escuchar.

–Necesitas decirle la verdad, si, tal vez se moleste porque le mentiste, pero si te da uno o dos golpes ten por seguro que los mereces. Si como dices ella ya se enamoró de ti, lo peor es que te tache de aprovechado, pero cuando sepa que lo hiciste con ella porque te morías de ganas y no de dolor por mí, se pondrá feliz.

– ¿Y si no me perdona? –me alejé de ella, no me gustan mucho las muestras de afecto, a excepción de las que me da Sakura.

–Lo hará, pero Sasuke…no lo arruines con tu maldito carácter, sé sincero y ábrete completamente, no todos saben leerte la mente como yo, así que has un esfuerzo y háblale claro –aconsejó

Entré silenciosamente, para no despertarla, mi idea era acomodarme a su lado y velar su sueño. Mis ojos se abrieron de preocupación, la cama vacía y la puerta del baño abierta me indicaron rápidamente que no había nadie. Esto no me gusta, conozco a Sakura, y sé lo impulsiva que puede ser, no necesito que piense que la he usado y luego hui. Saqué mi celular y marqué en seguida su número, tal vez este exagerando y ella solo bajó por agua, pero este presentimiento que se ha formado en mi pecho no me gusta.

–_Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?_ –al menos me respondió, eso me permite respirar de nuevo.

–Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?, he regresado a la alcoba y no te he visto por ningún lado –soné molesto, si algo así, pero ella es mi novia y lo mínimo que espero es que no se mueva de donde la haya dejado.

–_En mi departamento, yo…necesitaba aclarar unas cosas _–susurró, apenas y pude oírla.

–Es decir… ¿Qué te fuiste tú sola a estas horas?, ¡estás loca! –la reprendí ahora si furioso, ¿Cómo se le ocurre andar de madrugada por las calles?

– _¡No me hables así!_ –gritó de igual manera–, _no eres mi dueño para ordenarme qué hacer, yo dispongo de mi vida y mi tiempo como me plazca_ –explicó enfadándose también.

–No mientras te pague –bien, eso no sé por qué lo dije, tal vez mi problema de querer controlar todo se ha extendido más de la cuenta con Sakura–. Bueno –no escuché sonido alguno pero la llamada seguía, iba a comenzar a sermonearla cuando un sollozo me sorprendió.

–_Eres un idiota Sasuke_ –lo dijo con tanto dolor que supe de inmediato que lloraba.

–Sakura yo… –no me dio tiempo de disculparme, cortó la comunicación sin decir más.

¡Genial!, pensé sarcástico, lo que se suponía debía terminar en la mejor noche de mi vida, acabó siendo una pelea con Sakura. Debía arreglarlo, tenía que aclararle de una vez por todas lo que siento y pienso, así como Karin me sugirió. Bajé rápidamente sin siquiera despedirme de mis amigos, ya les explicaría después el porqué me fui de esa manera.

Manejé rápido pero con prudencia, casi daban las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿sería buena idea ir a su departamento a estas horas?, pero claro que sí, no pienso permitir que pasemos más tiempo disgustados. Estacioné el auto y corrí a su hogar, desde afuera percibí las luces apagadas, pero egoístamente no me importaba despertarla, quería una reconciliación, y la quería ahora.

Toqué demandante estrellando mi puño con fuerza, no cesé en mi labor, martillaba con ímpetu, si estaba dormida seguro ante este escándalo pronto despertaría. No pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Mi rostro se suavizó un poco al ver su estado, lucía diferente, jamás había visto a Sakura con los ojos tan hinchados y el rostro así de pálido.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –esa voz fastidiada me preocupó.

–Hmp, ¿puedo pasar? –no esperé que me diera el sí, me colé dentro y caminé hasta colocarme frente al sillón.

Ella suspiro y cerró la puerta, se recogió el cabello detrás de las orejas girándose hacia mí, hizo un ademan indicándome tomar asiento, así lo hice. Sakura se sentó en la silla que jaló y colocó a un lado, su vista vagando por todos lados, comenzó a golpear con la punta de su pie el piso, supuse que esperaba a que entablara la charla.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? –alcé la voz.

–No estabas por ningún lado cuando desperté, supuse que no te importaría –espetó con frialdad.

–Tenía algo que hacer –expliqué tranquilo.

– ¿Hablar con el amor de tu vida y convencerla de no casarse? –sonrió con ironía.

Pero su sonrisa no era divertida o burlona, al contrario, era una mueca de puro dolor, ya que sus manos se volvieron puños y sus ojos se empañaron. ¿Así que ella me había visto charlar con Karin?, eso revelaba por qué ella se fue de esa manera, seguro se sintió traicionada, ¿y cómo no?, si después de que tuvimos relaciones corrí con mi amiga pelirroja.

–Las cosas no son como crees –aspiré profundamente, necesitaría valor para lo siguiente que diría.

–No necesito explicaciones Sasuke, sabía cuál era mi papel en esta situación, tu querías conquistar a Karin, bueno, pues por lo que vi ya la tienes –soltó dignamente.

–No sabes lo que viste, te equivocas si crees que tengo algo con ella, además, ¿de cuándo acá te gusta espiar a las personas? –cuestioné enfadado.

–No fue a propósito, te estaba buscando para confirmar que estuvieras bien y…me topé con su romántica escena por accidente –expresó apretando la mandíbula.

– ¿Romántica escena? –exhalé pesadamente, tenía mucho que aclararle a Sakura–, escucha, Karin y yo somos solo amigos, no le estaba rogando una oportunidad, no le estaba declarando mi amor, y definitivamente no estaba siendo romántico con ella. Sakura, te sonará difícil de creer pero… -de repente me llené de temor.

Sabía que ella correspondería mis sentimientos, me amaba, sus besos, sus miradas, sus gestos, todo era una clara indicación de su amor hacia mí, aun así, no quería que se molestara por la manera en la que la utilicé para acercarme a ella.

– ¿Pero qué? –no me di cuenta que sus preciosas gemas estaban sobre mi persona.

–Pero todo lo que te dije respecto a Karin fue…es, una mentira.

– ¿Qué? –abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza, como si no entendiera todavía.

–Pues que ella y yo solo somos mejores amigos, no siento más que cariño y camaradería por Karin.

–Tu dijiste…tu solicitaste mis servicios para conquistarla –comenzó a alterarse.

–Lo sé, tú me pediste un nombre, no sabía que decirte, así que…usé el de ella. Es la única mujer que conozco a la cual le tengo confianza, bueno, antes de convivir contigo por supuesto –aclaré apresuradamente.

– ¿Ella no…te gusta?, ¿no la amas? –preguntó en susurros, como si se lo estuviera aclarando a sí misma.

–En absoluto –negué de inmediato.

–Entonces… ¿entonces por qué solicitaste mis servicios para darle celos a alguien? –su expresión era de pura confusión.

–Bueno –otra vez lancé fuera de mis pulmones todo el aire que poseía–, lo cierto es... –comencé a rememorar.

Me encontraba en uno de los jardines de la universidad, mi clase comenzaría hasta dentro de media hora, tendríamos un examen, mismo para el cual ya me hallaba preparado. Sin nada mejor qué hacer, me puse a contemplar el ir y venir de los otros estudiantes, acomodé mis audífonos y subí el volumen para perderme en aquellas notas de Chopin, al hacerlo, mis sentidos se maximizaron. Me sentía extasiado y relajado al mismo tiempo. De repente, mi vista vagó hacia algo que se movía elegante y suavemente, una hermosa joven de cabello rosado, con unos ojos vivaces y una figura delicada y en armonía –justo como el nocturno que escuchaba en ese momento–.

No dejé de contemplarla, en mi mente, ella danzaba sobre aquellos acordes con cada paso que daba, después sus labios se curvaron en una tímida pero poderosa sonrisa al encontrarse con alguna de sus amigas –supuse yo–, ya que la rubia la saludó cordial. Conversaron durante unos segundos, luego ella se despidió y continuó su andar, estaba a punto de perderse de mi campo de visión, cuando la vi detenerse de nuevo, ahora para saludar a Naruto. El dobe la abrazó efusivamente y le dio un beso baboso en la mejilla, ella rodó los ojos y con el dorso de su mano eliminó la posible saliva del de ojos azules, reí divertido ante aquello, al parecer el ruidoso de Namikaze no solo me sacaba de mis casillas a mí.

Unas palabras más y ella le dio un coscorrón, Naruto chilló y se quejó infantilmente, ella suspiró cansada y se despidió de él con una sacudida de mano, como restando importancia a sus quejidos y pidiéndole le abriera el paso. Desapareció tan rápido como llegó, sentí una emoción incomprensible al ya no disfrutar de la hermosa vista que me regalaba su presencia. Fue entonces que el dobe pareció reconocerme en la lejanía y se acercó a mí.

– ¡Hey teme!, ¿Qué haces? –se dejó caer en la jardinera a mi lado derecho.

Me quité los audífonos y los ruidos del ambiente se apoderaron de mis sentidos, sacándome del mundo de fantasía en el que me encontraba.

–Hmp, ¿tú qué crees dobe? –pregunté sarcástico.

–De aburrido como siempre –supuso con una mueca de desaprobación.

–No me interesa tu opinión –giré mi rostro con fastidio.

– ¡Va!, no sé por qué somos amigos, no tenemos nada en común –aportó inteligentemente.

Evadí su comentario –yo pensaba lo mismo–, pero de nada nos serviría ponernos a desentrañar ese misterio de la vida, tenía algo mejor en mente que comentarle, así que lo hice.

–Esa chica de cabello rosa… ¿Quién es? –traté de no sonar tan interesado.

– ¿Sakura-chan? –alzó las cejas–, mn, ¿te refieres a la linda mujer de ojos verdes con la que conversaba?

–Ah –asentí todavía perdido entre la multitud que avanzaba frente a nosotros.

–Es una vieja amiga –elevó los hombros despreocupado.

– ¿Seguro?, no me gustaría que Hinata te botara por casanova –la verdad poco me importaba la relación del dobe y la tímida Hyuga, pero quería escuchar más de sus lazos con Sakura.

–Claro, Sakura-chan es solo mi mejor amiga, además, esta semana ella está saliendo con Gaara –platicó en susurros, como si me contara el gran chisme de la semana.

– ¿Gaara, el pelirrojo que es hermano de Kankuro? –arqué una ceja incrédulo.

–El mismo, en fin, creo que me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –informó haciéndose el importante.

–Claro cómo no, seguro una de esas ocupaciones es ir a atragantarte de ramen –sonreí burlón.

–Pues aunque lo digas con ese tono, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día –recalcó a la defensiva–. Y…y ya me voy, porque como siempre me sacas canas verdes, teme –comenzó a alejarse murmurando un **"estúpido Sasuke y su habilidad de leer la mente".**

Me pasé la mano por la barbilla en aire pensativo, así que tenía novio, claro que era de esperarse, Sakura es bellísima, solo que saber que se trataba de un chico tan serio y mal encarado como Gaara me sorprendía, no encajaban mucho, pensé distraído. Los minutos se me fueron en mis reflexiones, cuando menos lo esperé, la hora de mi examen estaba sobre mí, me dirigí al aula y me concentré en ello, ya tendría tiempo después de pensar en aquella mujer.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas una gran decepción creció en mí, jamás imaginé que aquella linda chica de ojos tan enigmáticos fuera tan ligera de cascos, sé que suena machista y prejuicioso de mi parte, pero esa joven salía de una relación para caer de inmediato en otra, la fascinación que llegué a sentir aquel día la primera vez que la vi, se volvió asco.

Realmente me equivoqué y mucho, Gaara fue uno de tantos con los que supe tuvo una relación, a él le siguieron varios más, lo peor del caso, es que aunque me parecía una pérdida de tiempo concentrarme en ella, lo seguía haciendo, mi mente no descansaba un solo segundo, recordaba claramente aquel instante en el que mis ojos se encontraron con su figura.

– ¡Teme! –sentí un ligero golpe en mi hombro, giré chocando con la sonrisa exagerada de Naruto.

–Dobe –respondí sin emoción.

– ¿Qué pasa, por qué tan decaído? –preguntó concernido.

El tonto de Naruto no era muy inteligente, pero aunque nadie se diera cuenta, era bastante observador, siempre navegaba con bandera de idiota, por eso era raro cuando hacía una brillante deducción, como ahora. A pesar de que yo siempre estaba –o me consideraban– serio, él conocía mi carácter perfectamente, así que si algo extraño en mí ocurría, no tardaba nada en interesarse por mi estado.

–No es nada –negué sin ánimos de contarle algo significativo.

–Anda, hablar es buen consuelo –intentó convencerme.

–Te digo que no es nada Naruto –respondí cortante.

–Sakura-chan dice que es bueno liberar lo que nos molesta, cuando algo malo me pasa, yo siempre voy con ella y le cuento mis penas –comentó orgulloso de su promiscua amiga.

La sola mención de la chica, me provocó un sobresalto, menos mal Naruto saludaba a uno de sus conocidos que pasaba a lo lejos, así que no se percató de mi reacción.

–Hmp, ahora se supone que alguien con corazón de condominio da buenos consejos –solté mordaz.

–No hables así de Sakura-chan –la gélida voz de Naruto me sorprendió.

–Ahora es un insulto decir la verdad –acoté con la misma actitud arrogante.

–No sabes nada de mi amiga, así que te pido que no la juzgues –exigió serio.

–Vamos Naruto, no sé por qué estás tan molesto, después de todo, yo solo digo lo que veo y escucho…

–Pues tú y todos los demás se equivocan respecto a ella –defendió con fervor.

– ¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces ella no es una mujerzuela que sale con medio campus?, ¿Qué lo mismo se acuesta con Gaara o el profesor Kakashi?, ¿o que cambia de pareja así como cambia de blusa?... –cuando estaba a punto de soltar otro de mis comentarios, Naruto se puso de pie y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, golpeó con su puño mi mejilla.

– ¡Te lo advertí! –me quedé petrificado, y no de miedo, sino de la estupefacción de saber que Naruto hizo tal cosa, y todo por defender lo indefendible.

Lo miré molesto, rencoroso, y obviamente me levanté con toda la intención de regresarle el golpe. Pero él bufó y negó con la cabeza.

–Es mi culpa –confesó de pronto–, debí suponer que la mayoría de los estudiantes creería eso de ella, pero…a Sakura parece no importarle, y yo debería de estar tranquilo –me miró más relajado–, disculpa, es solo que…no tolero que hablen así de ella.

–No entiendo nada –articulé masajeándome el lugar donde él impactó su mano.

–Siéntate, te confesaré la verdad, pero… –volteó a todos lados–, solo porque confío en ti teme, esto es algo que no debes contar a nadie –pidió con sus azulinos ojos clavados en mí.

Asentí impaciente, quería saber que tanto misterio se traía el dobe con respecto al objeto de mi obsesión –más específicamente– la pelirosa hermosa de ojos verdes.

–Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan se alquila –comunicó nervioso–, ella…mn…todos los chicos con los que ha salido, bueno, lo hace por negocio, ellos no son en realidad sus novios, ¿me explico?, Sakura-chan les cobra por hacerse pasar por su novia –terminó la declaración dejándome pasmado.

Guardé silencio tratando de comprender aquella situación, ¿Cómo que ella se alquilaba?, ¿Cómo que esos hombres no significaban realmente nada para ella?

–Todo comenzó cuando le pedí de favor que me ayudara a darle celos a Hinata –continuó el dobe rápidamente–, al principio ella no quería, pero la convencí, Sakura-chan tiene algunos problemas financieros, en fin, así nació su negocio. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de todos los hombres despechados que necesitaban el mismo favor que yo, ella decidió montar su propio negocio de noviazgos falsos.

– ¿Falsos?...eso quiere decir que ella…

–Sí, que Sakura-chan jamás se relaciona con ellos, ni emocional ni físicamente, siempre en sus contratos especifica que solo será una farsa.

¡Rayos!, maldije en mi interior, alegrándome inmediatamente, así que después de todo si era una buena chica, suspiré complacido. Aunque el detalle de que se alquilara por dinero me parecía bajo, pero, ¿Quién era yo para criticarla y condenarla?, si había algunos que pagaban porque les hicieran las tareas y trabajos, por qué no una chica con dotes de actriz que se hiciera pasar por novia de idiotas resentidos.

–Teme, te lo conté porque no quiero volverte a oír hablar así de ella, ¿estamos?

–Hmp –asentí más calmado–, oye dobe –lo llamé y él concentró de nuevo su atención en mí, una idea a mi parecer buena, se formó en mi mente–, ¿crees que tu amiga…pueda prestarme sus servicios? –sonreí sinceramente.

Después de plantearle al dobe mi _falsa_ _necesidad _no pasó mucho para que me consiguiera una cita con su amiga, solo era cuestión de poner de mi parte y conquistarla, tal vez sería difícil, después de todo ella era bastante profesional, pero no cesaría en mi empeño, Sakura se enamoraría de mí, así como yo de ella, y de esa forma, pasaría de ser mi novia falsa, a mi novia de verdad, me prometí.

–Tú…tú solo buscabas acercarte a mi –comprendió por fin.

–Así es –corroboré sus palabras.

Me sentía extraño después de tal confesión, pero no quise dejar nada de lado, Karin me aconsejó ser sincero, así que debía hablar con toda la claridad y verdad posible. Sakura pareció quedarse trabada, su cabeza apuntaba al suelo, y su acompasada respiración era tan ligera, que parecía una estatua viviente.

–Sakura yo…

–Me has mantenido engañada…todo este tiempo que he sufrido por quererte y por pensar que tú querías a otra, ha sido un desperdicio –su vista continuaba en el mismo sitio, en el tapete–. Dime Sasuke, ¿no merecía la pena el esfuerzo de pedirme una cita real?... ¿era tan difícil para ti hablarme con la verdad y mostrarme un genuino interés desde el principio?

–Yo pensé que no me tomarías en serio, tal vez hice mal, pero…lo cierto es que si te contrataba, no tendrías oportunidad de negarte –por fin me levanté del sillón acercándome a ella–, Sakura…discúlpame –pedí avergonzado.

–Es que…no puedo –sentí que mi mundo cayó en pedazos–, Sasuke, siento que no te conozco, saber que me has mantenido en este engaño es…tan doloroso –se puso de pie evadiéndome en el proceso–. Desde hace tanto que he comenzado a sentir algo por ti, pero…me repetía constantemente que esto era solo uno más de mis negocios, que tu amabas a la prima de Naruto, ¿sabes cuantas noches lloré por ti? –cuestionó desesperada–. A veces…a veces me creía mi propia mentira, a veces olvidaba que nuestras salidas al cine, nuestras conversaciones, nuestros besos eran solo farsas, y en ese instante era tan feliz, luego recordaba y sentía morir…

–Pero ya no tienes que sentirte así –me atreví a tomarla entre mis brazos.

–Suéltame por favor… –pidió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Lo hice, esto se había puesto peor de lo que yo creía, Sakura no parecía querer escucharme o disculparme.

–Sakura, sé que tal vez debí intentarlo de la forma tradicional, pero…tu necesitabas dinero, no quería que por tus aspiraciones y prioridades me dieras un no, así que mientras te permitías conocerme y enamorarte de mí, podía pagarte para que no tuvieras que salir con alguien más.

– ¿Crees que soy tan interesada?... ¿tan superficial?, ¡el dinero no es todo lo que me preocupa Sasuke! –gritó agraviada.

–Pues tu trabajo dice otra cosa –mencioné estúpidamente.

Sus parpados se abrieron con asombro, luego su expresión se tornó seria, corrió a su recamara y regresó de inmediato. En sus manos traía un folder y un sobre color blanco, bastante abultados ambos. La observé confundido.

–Tu expediente –explicó sacando varias hojas, buscaba una en particular–, tu contrato –me mostró el papel y lo tomó de cada extremo, rompiéndolo a la mitad, en seguida me ofreció el sobre–, tu dinero, integro –señaló orgullosa.

–No…no comprendo –argumenté sin tomar nada.

–Para mí está todo muy claro, no quiero volver a verte, nuestra "sociedad", termina hoy –golpeó mi pecho con el sobre lleno de dinero, haciendo que lo tomara–, vete de mi casa –pidió caminando hacia la puerta.

–Sakura, no puedes hacerme esto, hacernos esto…hice mal, pero ya te he aclarado todo y…

–Y yo he dicho que no me interesa, ¡vete! –ordenó girando la perilla señalando para afuera.

–Yo… –necesitaba insistir, convencerla de perdonarme–, lo que dije sobre el dinero –expresé torpemente.

–Sasuke…ya me has herido bastante, solo deseo que desaparezcas…

–Hmp –no me quedó más opción que retirarme, al parecer, no tenía más por hacer aquí.

…

…

* * *

…

…

No puedo creer que más de cuatro meses hayan transcurrido de esta manera, mi hermano dice que parezco un zombie; mi madre se empeña en que coma todos los días en casa –para asegurarse que me alimente adecuadamente–, a lo cual me he negado; Naruto, he hecho las paces con él.

– ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Sakura-chan? –había llegado hasta mi departamento gritando, y golpeándome antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

No le respondí, si quería acabar conmigo, que lo hiciera, total, ya me sentía muerto en vida. Me quedé aun derribado en el piso, él respiraba agitado y me miraba rabioso desde arriba.

–¿¡No vas a defenderte!?, Sakura-chan está hecha un desastre, no duerme, no come, ni siquiera está yendo a la universidad, ¡todo por tu culpa! –se agachó y me tomó del cuello de la camisa, solo para levantarme y volverme a tirar con un nuevo golpe.

–Ella… ¿esta así de mal? –pregunté quedamente.

Aunque a mí no me importaban las quejas o reproches de Naruto, me importaba ella, imaginármela sufriendo así por mi causa, me destrozaba.

– ¿Por qué le hiciste eso Sasuke?...peor aún, por qué sigues aquí destruyendo también tu vida en lugar de ir y reparar el daño –su tono comprensivo me hizo mirarlo–. Si es verdad que todo ese teatro que montaste fue solo para acercarte a ella, entonces, ¿Qué te impide correr a solucionar esto?

–Ella dejó claro que no quería volver a verme –contesté aparentando tranquilidad, pero recordar sus palabras me lastimaba bastante.

– ¡Son tonterías! –exclamó irritado –, ella te quiere, y tú a ella, tal vez no te perdonará a la primera, pero si no lo intentas menos lo conseguirás.

– ¿Crees que ella…algún día…?

–Te estas tardando teme, Sakura-chan te disculpará apenas te vea –me confesó con un suspiro–, ha tenido tiempo para pensárselo, además, después de que Karin y yo hablamos con ella, ha entendido que no eres el rey de las estrategias en cuanto a conquista se refiere.

Me importó muy poco su comentario burlón, después de escuchar que ella me perdonaría, me levanté avivado, cogí las llaves del auto y murmuré un cierra cuando te vayas. Mi imagen probablemente era lamentable, y ahora gracias a los golpes de Naruto, lo sería más, pero seguro a ella no le molestaría.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento mis manos temblaron, aunque no saltara contenta a mis brazos, mi amigo rubio tenía razón, continuaría intentándolo hasta que finalmente me perdonara.

Antes de tocar, la puerta se abrió, di dos pasos hacia atrás al percatarme que un hombre cejudo y de cabello negro con corte de hongo salía de ahí. Sonreía entretenido mientras Sakura reía detrás de él, al verme se quedó quieta, su sonrisa desapareció y un murmullo esperanzado brotó de sus labios.

–Sasuke…

–Hn, Sakura –respondí seco–, debí suponer que tendrías compañía –le lancé una breve mirada al tipo flaco que vestía un estúpido traje verde de lycra, lo hacía ver ridículo–, ¿nuevo cliente? –mi pregunta más bien pareciendo afirmación.

– ¿Qué si lo es? –las facciones de Sakura endurecidas después de escuchar mis agrias palabras.

–Hmp…creo que cometí un error al venir aquí, obviamente tienes trabajo por hacer –me giré sin intención de decir más.

–Sasuke… –había un claro timbre de anhelo.

–Debo irme –salí de allí antes de decir otro de mis atinados insultos.

Desde ese entonces no la veía, sí, mi actitud es algo cobarde, pero realmente necesitaba este tiempo fuera para decidir y aceptar lo que tengo qué hacer. Me puse de pie, era hora de partir a la ceremonia de Karin, la desesperada de mi amiga adelantó su boda un par de meses, creo que no quiere darle oportunidad a Suigetsu de arrepentirse.

Me acomodé la corbata, una última checada en el espejo –innecesaria ya que obvio luzco perfecto–, me guardé la pequeña caja de terciopelo, padrino de anillos, ¡hmp, que honor!. Pasé mi palma por el otro bolsillo del saco palpando el contenido, suspiré nervioso, ¡diablos!, ojala todo resulte como quiero.

Llegué diez minutos antes de que la novia hiciera su triunfal aparición, de lejos distinguí a mi adorado tormento, por supuesto Karin la invitaría, ellas eran ahora buenas amigas –además se lo pedí–. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos, no despegué la mirada, ella se ruborizó a la velocidad de la luz y giró al notar que yo no cedería. Se mantuvo muy cerca de Naruto y de Hinata, mientras yo trataba de permanecer alejado de todos.

La ceremonia terminó sin problemas, fue conmovedora, la mayoría de las mujeres rompieron en llanto cuando los novios se juraron amor eterno. Después de la misa comenzó una pequeña celebración en un íntimo jardín, me senté al lado de Juugo, me gustaba su compañía porque era el único que no me molestaba, parecía en armonía con la naturaleza, así que irradiaba un aura de paz y comprensión.

Bebí unos cuantos tragos de whisky, necesitaba valor, claro que no dudaba de mi decisión, pero el miedo al rechazo era algo difícil de eliminar de mi mente.

Naruto y Hinata se levantaron dirigiéndose a la pista, dejando a Sakura sola, aproveché y casi corrí a su mesa.

–Hola –me saludó cuando me detuve frente a ella.

–Hola –correspondí –, ¿puedo acompañarte?

–Claro –asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

–Hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿Cómo has estado? –soné algo idiota, pero necesitaba hacer un poco de conversación, no le iba a saltar encima así como así.

–La verdad…no muy bien –admitió decaída.

Su sinceridad era algo que apreciaba, ahora comprendo porque le afectó tanto mi mentira, después de todo ella no tuvo secretos conmigo, tal vez no me confesó su amor, pero siempre me lo demostró.

–Sakura…

–creo que...mi actitud fue exagerada –comenzó un monólogo evitando una confrontación directa con mis ojos–, pero saber que tú sentías lo mismo por mí me tomó por sorpresa, sé que debí haber saltado de alegría, lo cierto es que…me dio un poco de coraje, tenía tanto sufriendo en silencio, angustiándome con la idea de que a la que querías era a Karin, por si fuera poco, ese abrazo…

–Karin me consolaba… –aclaré veloz.

–Lo sé, ella me lo contó. Sasuke, sé que mi trabajo te molesta…

–Solo por el hecho de que no me gusta compartirte, aunque sea de mentira, ¿Qué tal si alguien te contrata con los mismos fines que yo? –dejé en descubierto mi inseguridad.

–Eso no será así, ya me retiré, hace mucho que no me alquilo…

– ¿El tipo extraño de leotardo verde? –ese debilucho nunca seria competencia, sin embargo…

–Es mi compañero de yoga, es gay –clarificó sin problema–. Sasuke, no podría fijarme en alguien que no fueras tú…

–Hn, Sakura… –llevé mi mano al bolsillo y saqué la hoja que traía doblada junto con una pluma–, si quieres que volvamos solo tengo unas condiciones –desdoblé el papel, y aclaré mi garganta para comenzar a leer–. Conversaciones de todo tipo –comencé a remarcar la casilla con un tache– tomarte la mano, abrazos, besos reales –recalqué la palabra con una sonrisa perversa, como ella las llamaba–, idas al cine, a clubes, comidas a solas y con amigos, reuniones familiares, escapadas a la montaña, noches de pasión –desvié mis ónix del papel para registrar su bello sonrojo–, charlas telefónicas durante la madrugada…

–Déjame ver si entiendo –me interrumpió de pronto–, ¿quieres, que te preste nuevamente mis servicios?, ¿me estas proponiendo ser de otra vez tu novia de alquiler? –sugirió con expectación, su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal, y su mirada estaba llena de brillo.

–…aun no terminaba –pasé por alto su pregunta– por último unos dos o tres hijos, claro que estas demandas están sujetas a cambios, puedo agregar otras cosas.

–Sasuke… -se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar.

–No Sakura, no te quiero como novia, te quiero… –saqué del mismo bolsillo el anillo que días atrás elegí para este momento–, te quiero como mi esposa, no importa que los honorarios asciendan a toda mi fortuna –rozando sus dedos le coloqué el anillo sin esperar respuesta, sentí un electrizante escalofrío.

–Puedo hacerte un descuento –rio y se lanzó a mis brazos–, si quiero casarme contigo, si quiero ser tu esposa… ¡te amo Sasuke! –informó plantando sus labios en los míos.

_Yo también_, la oración se formó en mi pensamiento, ya cuando su lengua dejara de bailar con la mía se lo haría saber, y después, una reconciliación como Kami manda.

…

…

* * *

**Que puedo decir?, disculpen por la tardanza.**

**Baches creativos, depresión, vacaciones, todo se me vino encima, y yo solo soy una simple mortal =$, hehe.**

**Aww, quién quiere un trabajo asi?...(*.*)/**

**Que les pareció?, es un lio meterme en la cabeza de un hombre, y más en la de Saske-kun, obvio al ser un AU se presenta el OoC, solo espero que no haya quedado tan flojo. En fin, gracias por el apoyo recibido, ya saben, leer, comentar followear y favoritear, cualquier cosa ya saben dónde plasmarla.**

**De verdad deseo que haya sido de su agrado esta versión, les mandó un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo, por cierto, hay que cantarle las mañanitas al –para mí– más sexy y deseable personaje de Naruto. Cuídense, roguemos por pronto SasuSaku en el manga, pásenla bien, nos leemos en otra ocasión. **

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
